ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Torune Mitzuseki
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Torune 'Character Last Name'Edit Mitzuseki 'IMVU Username'Edit AznHowitzer 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Rune 'Age'Edit 6yrs old - Academy Student 'Date of Birth'Edit ''26/12/197-AN '''GenderEdit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Yonshigakurian 'Height' Edit 106cm 'Weight' Edit 35kg 'Blood Type'Edit Blood Type "A" 'Occupation'Edit Academy Student 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit Not at the moment 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Torune Mitzuseki, 6, is a young, ordinary, carefree and hyperactive boy, another word for it being Happy Go Lucky. He too has sort of a sparkling personality that makes him rather shine out to the others and make people take notice of him. He likes and enoys being the center of attention and normally does things just to get that attention. He is known to be able to cheer up the most depressing moments and is always seen goofing around with his peers. He also can be quiet at times where he likes to enjoy time being alone, time to reflect on himself which he normally does it by spending alone time on a river bank or even an empty park. Many people would say that Torune is a very positive person and always looks towards the bright and positive side. He would never easily give up and always strive to accomplish his things. At the same time, Torune is also known for his expressive tone aswell as his realitvely loud voice. He would always compliment alot and praise his comrades for a job well done. At the same time, He tries to help his peers as much as possible as he cares for his friend. Like his father thought him, Shinobi cannot do everything alone, friends will always be there to help you in the need of time. As many people can say, Kindess is his strength. He is always helping others and making sure they are alright before himself. Many people would notice that Kindness and helping other is his way of the Ninja. 'Behaviour'Edit The fact that Torune never had a proper family, he was always the type of guy that tries hard to be happy even sometimes people would think otherwise. Sometimes he would get envious of the people around him having proper homes. He had only an uncle which was strict on him. His uncle would have thought him many things in life. Torune favourite's food is Shoyu Ramen, co-incidentally it is also his father's favourite food. Torune loves to wear his long sleeve slightly thick sweater where ever he goes. Its really one of his favourite sweater and he loves showing it off too. He thought it would make him look cool. Torune has brown hair that he keeps it short and combed neatly to one side. He would remember back in the days when he was much younger, his father would always bring him to the ramen shop where they would enjoy their father and son bonding. Further, Torune also loves going to the riverbank watching the wind and the clouds as well as the breeze of the wind blowing against him. Many people would say that Torune is an adventourous person and loves the outdoor. He loves climbing trees, swimming in the lakes, exploring places that sparks his curosity. Torune also enjoys company and loves to be around people. The another one thing important to Torune is the little panda bear that he always holds close to him. Many people think that its just childish for him. But to him, its special. He would never go anywhere without it and he would either hold it or it would be in his backpack. It was given to him by his father as a momento. His current ambititon and his way of the ninja is to be able to protect the ones he loves and to continue the tradition and aswell to lead the future generations of Yonshigakure. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit (None at the moment) 'Summoning'Edit (None at the moment) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit (None at the moment) 'Ninja Class 'Edit ((Academy Student)) 'Element One'Edit (None at the moment) 'Element Two'Edit (None at the moment) 'Weapon of choice'Edit (None at the moment) 'Strengths'Edit Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses'Edit Taijitsu 'Chakra colour'Edit blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit (None at the moment) ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Databook: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies'Edit Nobu Akimichi Rikuzu Jin Genjaku Takeda Inkroe Azuresato Ryu 'Enemies'Edit Jin Genjaku ( Friendly Rivals) 'Background Information'Edit Born into a not so noble family, Torune had roamed the streets of Yoshigakure finding things to do. He would sit at the riverbank throwing stones just for the amusement or he would sometimes go to the playground with his friends playing with the swings or the slides and pretending to be pirates or anything that ran in his mind. He also loves to climb trees and just sit there drawing or just admiring the scene or even dozing and lazing off. He would also go to the river and swim with the fishes oftening catching and letting the fishes go. At times, he would just sit on his bed talking to his little panda bear. The bear was supposedly given by his parents that were always away and never had the chance to see him. He always fond of his little panda bear and he would take it where ever he goes. To him, this little panda bear isn't just some ordinary toy. It is something important to his life, its his only connection of him towards his parents. It is his courage to move on. He lived with his uncle who was a florist. His uncle would thought me how to write and read, even learning how to cook or learning some basic responsibility at a young age. He would also teach him the world about flowers, which ones are poisionous or not He would also teach him about the smell as well as creating all sorts of medications and immunities using the petal of certain flowers. Many people thought that his uncle was crazy but then again, Torune did not mind as he enjoyed it. To him, everything was training. It would somehow make him a better person in the future. Later on, at the age of 5. Torune Mitzuseki was discovered to have talents and certain hints to have talents of a shinobi. It was most probably due to the fact that he was exposed to the world at such a young age and having venturing places from places being exposed to the "Real World" . He was considered the first or the second of the many generations whom may have what it takes. His uncle would have kept on disagreeing for him wanting him to take over his florist business. But after countless of pleading, his uncle agreed for Torune to go into the academy school and would bless him to be one of the best Shinobi not only for the family but aswell as Yoshigakure. His parents are both avid travellers and are always travelling around the world searching for artifacts. At the age of 4, his parents were called away to the other side of the world as geologist and decided to leave him with the guidance of his uncle. However, that was not all. They still had a very close bonding. From time to time, they would write back to him aswell as send him gifts or rare artifacts that they have discovered or events that they have encountered and would tell him stories or send pictures of the wonderful discoveries and events they witnessed. Category:Academy Student